


His Prize

by suzannahbee123



Series: Boxer Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boxer Bucky, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, au bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Making an already sexually frustrated Bucky even more frustrated is likely to lead to just more frustration, but, if you can wait… Bucky has plans for you after his win…





	His Prize

Bucky was doing those insane push ups. The ones where he held onto those heavy duty ropes and pushed himself up on his arms hard enough to lift from the floor like he was on springs, flicking the ropes across the floor when his palms left the surface of the gym mat. 

 

You sighed to yourself, shifting on your feet as you filmed this intense workout to post on his Instagram later, trying, and failing, to alleviate the growing tension that was building in your lower stomach at the sight. All that muscle, shifting and moving under that golden skin, the way his face was pulled into the most ferocious looking scowl.

 

It was reminding you too much of the times his face would screw up like that when he was thrusting into you back at home, how he would lower his forehead to yours and make sure all you could see was the clear blue of his eyes, and all you could smell and feel was his huge and powerful body as he fucked you so hard your bed would shift across the floor and make dents in the plaster walls of your apartment.

 

Being the girlfriend of the (hopefully) future heavyweight champion of the world had its upsides, the sex being just one of them. The flip side, however, was that when he was training for a big fight, like right now, he was banned from any and all types of sexual release prior to the fight. It helped with his aggression in the ring, helped encourage him to throw  _ everything _ into a punch so that he could knock his opponent out as quickly as possible. So that he could  _ win. _

 

And boy, did Bucky love to win.

 

The workout finished and you watch as he finishes the visually enticing pushups and, rolling his head on his shoulders and bouncing on the balls of his feet, he heads to the punching bag. You moan under your breath at the sight, the graceful and  _ powerful  _ way he moved! It was violent poetry in motion, and it sang to the base part of your soul. To the millenia old part of your DNA that only wanted the strongest and fiercest in your bed, as only  _ they  _ could provide for you.

 

It irked you how easily you were willing to fall to your knees for this man, and how  _ desperately  _ you wanted to, regardless of how sweaty and disgusting he may be. It only added to his appeal, to his truly warrior like appearance. Bucky Barnes was the sexiest man alive, and, especially when he was training as hard as he was right now, he absolutely knew it. You could tell by the way his topaz blue eyes caught yours as he rained holy hell on the punching bag. By the way his lips curved up at the edges in a sinfully sexy smirk. By the way his arms flew faster and at impossibly more complicated combinations at the black fabric.

 

And you knew  _ he _ knew what his display was doing to you by the way his gym shorts started looking just a  _ little bit  _ too full and tight. Your eyes latched onto the sight, and drifted idly over the thick thighs encased in the high quality material. All muscle, just a fine dusting of coarse dark hair across all that skin… your fingertips positively  _ tingled  _ to drag their nails over the powerful limbs, to gouge deep red marks across the expanse of stupidly toned flesh as he fucked your face, his right hand holding the back of your head firm and his tattooed left hand pressing down on your jaw to keep your mouth open for his long and hard cock…

 

Your pussy clenches in the confines of your underwear and you groan… goddamn it, you  _ hated  _ when he was training! It was sensual torture of the most frustrating kind. You were reduced to a ragged and panting mess, right here in this crowded gym filled with beautifully muscled Adonis’s in every direction, and not  _ one  _ of them could ever distract your attention away from Bucky “The Winter Soldier” Barnes, not even for a moment. 

 

It had been like that since the beginning. Your best friend Nebula had taken you to a boxing match that you hadn’t wanted to go to because who wanted to see sweaty amateurs hit each other, but it was her birthday and she enjoyed regulated violence for some unfathomable reason, and that’s when it happened. You saw Bucky in the ring, and his presence and sheer animal magnetism had hit you like an uppercut to the jaw, making your ears ring and block out all other sound, your vision swam and the dark haired  _ God  _ in the ring was the only thing you could focus on. Your eyes met, Bucky smiled and landed the knockout punch, and that was that. 

 

You and Nebula met him after the fight, she had disappeared with a ring girl by the name of Helen and  _ you _ had found yourself thoroughly fucked by the gorgeous boxer in one of the stalls of the bathrooms.

 

Not the most conventional way to start a long term relationship, but you and Bucky loved each other, could barely imagine a moment without the others love and support, and that’s what kept you going through it all. “Conventional” just wasn’t important.

 

Your eyes had drifted shut at the pleasant memory of how he had bent you over the cistern and ripped your panties right from your body before sinking into you at a torturously slow pace, his voice growling in your ear, “I haven’t fucked in  _ months,  _ baby girl… I wanna take my sweet time over this pussy of yours… prettier than my medal…”

 

You had cum three times before he was done, an achievement even more astounding than the record breaking amount of wins he had for his age, and you both had left the bathroom wearing sappy grins, sex mussed hair, disheveled clothing, and you wearing his medal around your neck.

 

The sound of deep groans and curses caused your eyes to snap open again, and you  _ cursed  _ under your breath.

 

Weights now. His damn trainer had him doing  _ weights. _

 

The sounds erupting from deep within Bucky’s large chest was all too reminiscent of the sounds he made when he fucked you, the soft moans and lip biting exactly how he looked when you rode him long and hard… you couldn’t  _ take  _ this anymore! You grabbed your purse on a huff and stalked towards the ladies bathroom, the ache in your pussy too much to take.

 

Just because  _ he  _ couldn’t orgasm, didn’t mean  _ you  _ couldn’t.

 

You went into the office at the back where you would work on the promotional stuff for Bucky when he was training, locked the door, and closed the blinds. As soon as you had your privacy, you walked around the desk and sank down onto the plush leather seat, breathing deeply against the arousal coursing through you. 

 

Bucky hitting that punching bag… smirking at you as he lifted those weights, how soft his lips felt as they caressed your nipples through the lace bra you were wearing… 

 

You bit your lip as your fingers mimicked what your imagination was playing out for you in your head, trying to smother the moan that wanted to come out at the sensation. It wouldn’t stop though, soon you were thinking about those lips kissing against the softer skin of your inner thighs, how wet and warm his tongue would feel against your overly sensitive clit-

 

“Y/N? What’re you doin’ in there, baby? Let me in, right now,”

 

Your eyes snap open and you almost cry as your incipient release evaporated away at the interruption, “Bucky! Go back to training! I’m just… working!” You facepalm at your choice of words, knowing that Bucky would see it for the lie it was immediately. Sure enough,

 

“You workin’, huh? Open this door and show me what you’re working with, baby. I want to see…”

 

“Bucky…”

 

“Open this door, Y/N,  _ now!” _

 

Rolling your eyes, you get up and head to the office door, taking your time opening it and staring defiantly at your boyfriend when it finally swung open, “Yeah, babe? I just needed some  _ me  _ time, you know what I mean?”

 

Bucky’s ice chip blue eyes raked over you, going dark as he saw how a few of your blouse buttons were undone. You look over him too, he was freshly showered and wearing his nice grey sweats and crisp white t-shirt. Apparently, you had been in here longer than you thought.

 

“Me time, is that right?” Bucky ducked through the door, closing it and locking it behind him, and your heart started to pound in and out of lust as he stalked towards you, backing you into the corner and beside the large potted plant that held residence there, “I think you were trying to get yourself off in here whilst I am out there training my ass off, baby girl. I thought we were in this together? You know I’m not allowed,”

 

“I couldn’t help it, Bucky… you looked so good, so fucking  _ hot! _ ”

 

Bucky’s arms braced themselves on either side of your head, and he leant forwards to meet your eyes, “I like knowing that I can get you turned on like that, but I think I want to know just how much. Turn around, Y/N.”

 

The look in his eyes was dark and filled with sensual promise, of course you turned around and faced the wall, Bucky looming behind you. His left arm went around your front and pulled you back against him, you could easily feel all those recently worked out muscles against your back and it sent a fresh coat of slick to your already damp core,

 

“Stay still, baby girl, just want to see what me working out did to this pretty cunt,” his right hand snuck under your skirt and deftly found their way under the crotch of your panties, and you squirm desperately against his hold, trying to get more friction, “ohhh… you’re  _ soaked,  _ baby! Just dripping for me!”

 

Two fingers suddenly were inside you, the thrust of them just barely stretching you out and rubbing over your inner walls almost sent you to your knees, but Bucky just held onto you tighter,

 

“Poor thing, so needy for my cock, you get so wet just from watching me work out… I should reward you. It’s not your fault that I can’t have sex right now, is it?”

 

His thumb brushed over your clit then, making your vision go white and for you to cry out instead of answering him. The next cry was louder as Bucky pulled his fingers from you and slapped your clit  _ just  _ this side of painfully, 

 

“I asked you a question, Y/N! It’s not your fault, is it?”

 

“No!”

 

“Good girl,” his fingers went back to fucking you, his thumb went back to stroking your clit gently, and your head fell back onto his shoulder, “I think maybe I’m being mean, huh? Making you abstain with me.. I just figured we were a team…” Bucky picked up the pace a little, scissoring his fingers softly as well, “I figured you wouldn’t  _ mind  _ waiting for me. This needy little pussy of yours could hold out,”

 

“I-”

 

“Because I miss this too, you know, getting to make love to ya slowly, fuck ya hard and fast, make ya cum so many times you beg me to stop… and then I pull another out of ya, just because I can and you fall asleep in my arms, where you belong,”

 

“Bucky-  _ fuck!”  _ Your orgasm is about two seconds away from hitting, your knees start to tremble and you’re letting out an almost continuous whine, when Bucky, World Heavyweight  _ Bastard  _ that he is, pulls his fingers out, leaving you right on the edge,

 

“You don’t get to cum if I can’t, Y/N,” Bucky growls in your ear, rubbing his erection against your ass and holding you firm against him still, “You know what I want to do to you after I win next week, beautiful? What I have planned?”

 

It would be nothing that involved a long night's sleep, that’s for sure.

 

“You know how long I can make it last, I would never give you just a few minutes, would I?” When you shake your head against his shoulder, Bucky spins you around, making you watch as he sucks on his fingers, “No, that’s right… get on your knees, darlin’,”

 

You drop without hesitation, already your previously denied orgasm is building at the thought of what Bucky wanted from you, “B-But-”

 

“Just open your mouth and listen to me, okay?” Bucky’s words are calm, even and soft, completely the opposite of his eyes, they  _ burned  _ at you. His movements were slow and deliberate as he pulled at the strings on his sweats and lowered them just enough to release his cock, “Good girl, just suck me… aghh,  _ fuck!” _

 

You’re going slow, taking your time to get him as wet as possible before he took over. Already his hands were on your head and jaw, keeping you in the exact position he liked, your previous fantasy coming to life in your work office, with just the pictures on the wall and the potted plant as witness to the edging you were both putting the other through,

 

“This is my biggest fight  _ ever…  _ I need to know that when I win, you’ll be there, ready and waiting for me, Y/N. Desperate and needy for me. I want to see you watching me fight on the side of the ring, knowing that you’re growing more and more frantic for me…”

 

He’s thrusting harder now, hitting the back of your throat and you  _ love  _ it, the overwhelming feeling of  _ Bucky _ . He’s all you can see and smell and hear and it makes you feel more alive than anything else. 

 

Bucky might be fighting for the belt, but you had already won the biggest prize in the world.

 

“I’m gonna take you backstage, to the quietest corner I can find, and I am going to  _ feast  _ on that cunt, tongue your pretty ass as well, bury my whole face in those soft folds of yours and drown myself in you. You’re going to give me every goddamn orgasm I am making you hold back right now, and I will drink it down like ambrosia, do you hear me?”

 

You can’t nod, his fingers are too firm around your skull. You can’t speak, his cock is ramming into your esophagus. You blink and dig your nails into the back of his thighs, and this seems to be enough for Bucky and he smiles devilishly at you,

 

“I’ll sit you up, spread your legs wide, and fuck you hard, watch myself disappear into your greedy cunt over and over, maybe I’ll even film it this time? You can watch it back with me? See how you take my big dick and make it shine brighter than the gold?”

 

Your eyes close in bliss, his cock was almost choking you, but you  _ loved  _ it. Your pussy was throbbing to the beat of his words, you wanted to touch yourself so badly…

 

“Then I’ll bend you over, and you had  _ better _ be wearing that dress and lingerie we picked out, baby girl, your skirts are going on your back, your underwear is going in your mouth, and I’ll fuck you from behind as well. Maybe play a little with your tight ass with my thumb, I’ve had a taste after all, why waste an opportunity to work over both holes a little? I won’t fuck ya there though, don’t worry. I will take my time in our bed to do that.”

 

Your wetness is dripping down your thighs and Bucky grows impossibly bigger and harder in your mouth, you can tell he’s close, his taste is growing thicker on your tongue…

 

“Lastly, oh  _ shit,  _ your mouth is heaven! Lastly… I’m going to lift you up and you’re gonna ride me. I’ll be in my shorts, you’ll be naked and wearing my belt, and you’ll ride me. All I can see is  _ you.  _ My biggest prize, wearing the belt  _ you  _ helped me get, and fucking me until I scream your name…” Bucky’s hips stutter and he groans as he pulls out of your mouth, leaving your jaw aching, your core weeping, and both of you completely unfulfilled.

 

Bucky gingerly tucks his still rock hard erection back into his sweats and helps you stand. You go to the seat and Bucky moves away to the other side of the desk, “So? Think you can wait a week with me, baby girl?”

 

You smile weakly at him, you feel just a little bad for trying to sneak a quick, and most likely unsatisfactory, orgasm in here whilst he had been training, and you nod, “Yes… I’m sorry I snuck away. I promise to wait with you.”

 

“We’re a team, right? We win.”

 

“Hell yeah we do.” You stretch, deliberately straining the fabric of your blouse across your breasts, and smirk at Bucky when he glared at you, “What? Winning isn’t easy, gorgeous! And I got to make sure you remember what you’re fighting for! Now, what should we go and eat?”

 

***

 

A week later, and in Las Vegas, Nevada, Bucky won the fight against Brock Rumlow, one of the quickest fights in history. Bucky threw a knockout punch in the second round to the most thunderous applause and cheers the you thought would deafen you. All you saw was Bucky though, as his face crumpled with his emotion when he held that long awaited belt in his hands. All you could hear was Bucky when he called your name with a smile bright enough to light up the strip. Bucky help you in the ring, blocking out everyone and everything else, and you had never felt prouder or more in love with him.

 

Fifteen minutes after his win, Bucky didn’t waste any more time before he followed up on his promise to you. For a solid twelve hours after his win, neither of you got a wink of sleep and you were too blissed out to care about something as trivial as bags under your eyes. 

 

You stayed in Vegas for the weekend and by the time you came home, you were Mrs Bucky “The Winter Soldier and Heavyweight Champion of The World” Barnes. 

 

If life and love were a championship, with Bucky at your side, you felt like you were the undisputed champion and your reign had only just begun.

 


End file.
